Contemporary automatic dishwashers for use in a typical household include a tub and an upper and lower rack or basket for supporting soiled utensils within the tub. A spray system and a filter system are provided for re-circulating wash liquid throughout the tub to remove soils from the dishes. Typically, larger dishes such as casserole dishes that have a propensity to be heavily soiled are carried on the lower rack and lighter soiled dishes such as cups and glasses are provided on an upper rack. The racks are generally configured to be moveable in or out of the tub for loading and unloading.
The spray systems have rotating spray arms and sprayers that are rotated by the propulsion force of the exiting wash liquid, which is dependent on the pumping of the wash liquid. Thus, the rotation of the spray arms and sprayers is directly linked to the spraying of wash liquid.